


Whiskey

by thericketandoo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericketandoo/pseuds/thericketandoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey, I'm going to need to use your bathroom when we get there. Just warning you now."</i>
</p>
<p>Bev drives Will home, and stays for a drink or two... or three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them in every way. This is just one of those ways.

"Hey, I'm going to need to use your bathroom when we get there. Just warning you now." 

Beverly Katz knew that  _asking_  Will Graham if she could use his bathroom, let alone come in his house at all, would result in an uncomfortable moment of Will having to choose between being polite or being himself, so she decided telling him would produce better results.

Not that she felt Will didn't like her, or didn't want her around. Bev was just well-aware of him not wanting anyone around most of the time, (unless they were dogs) and she wanted to do what she could to respect that, even when she wanted to be closer to him. She was, at this point, as close to him as he'd allow, which is as close as a man obsessed with his Ferrari would park to the entrance to a mall.

When they pulled up to the driveway of Will's house, she turned off the car and then the headlights.  _God it's dark out here,_ she thought. 

"I hope you're not afraid of dogs." Will always spoke as if it was physically difficult for his throat to produce sound. He was practically grumbling as he unlocked the front door, but Bev only smiled.

She bent down to greet his housemates as Will turned on the lights, "You're kidding, right?" Will almost smiled, Bev thought, but he must have remembered she was here.

"Oh, right, bathroom?" Will gestured down the hall, without making sure Bev was looking. "To the left."

\--

When she came out, Will had moved to the kitchen. Each of his dogs was waiting patiently for their adoptive father to place their food bowls on the ground. He set each bowl down, one at a time in front of each dog. Will couldn't handle the most basic social interactions with humans, but with a pack of dogs in front of him he's Doctor Doolittle. 

"Will Graham: dog whisperer", she quipped. Will, barely reacted at all as he observed his pack. "Dogs make better company than most humans. That's all."

Her eyes scanned the kitchen. An opened, but hardly consumed bottle of alcohol caught her eyes. She strolled over and picked it up. "Washmund's Single Malt Whisky. This is a Virginia distillery, yeah?"

"Are you a whiskey fan?" The dogs had finished, and he'd began to rinse out the bowls. 

"I'm an alcohol fan. Well, a good alcohol fan. May I?" Bev, not waiting for the invitation, grabbed the bottle neck, twisted the cap off. 

Will made no effort to stop her, so she started looking for glasses. He opened the cabinet closest to the sink, Bev grabbed two glasses, and poured a finger for both.

\--

Bev wasn't sure how long it took them to finish to bottle, or why she had even been compelled to drink so damn much, but now the two of them were sitting on the kitchen table, and she was more intoxicated than she'd been in years. Will was drunk, too, she thought, but maybe not as much as her. 

She had always found him attractive, physically, but in this moment she found him almost irresistible. He was smiling, and laughing, and eerily comfortable with her. There was still very little eye contact on his end, and their conversation had turned almost expectedly morbid, but she was sitting so close to him she could practically kiss him. 

_Shit_.

Did he hear her? Did she say that out loud? As if he had, Will had turned to face her completely. 

There was that moment of silence, like the second before a gun is fired. His eyes met her's just long enough for her to know they were on the same page.

\--

 "I shouldn't sleep here. I'm sober. Promise," Bev was picking up her clothes from around Will's kitchen, putting each item back on as she went. Will only stared out the window. The sun would be rising in an hour. There wouldn't be much use for sleeping now.

"This doesn't need to be weird. It wasn't weird. It was good. I just need to go home."

"It's not. I'm not," Will sighed, "It's fine. Thanks again for the ride… home, I meant." He winced. Bev laughed.

"I'll see you at work." With that she smirked and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the *fade to black* sex scene because I can't write smut! Whoops!


End file.
